trongsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonny
Introduction Jonny Nguyen (aka Johnny) is a Norwegian-Vietnamese who is currently an apprentice for Alna Bydel Furuset, over there he works as a IT-support. He used to go IT in Kuben Videregående Skole along with Darko, Heine and Edward. Jonny is also one of the two owners in JonnyAngel's Autism Shop with Trong. He is currently one of the top Norwegian players playing "osu!" at a rank around 100. He was born in 13th December 2000 in a unknown hospital. Backstory Originally Jonny met Marcus on Junior High School and became good friends. They graduated together but were spilt up after the 10th grade where they both went their own ways. YoungPhos-VietKingZ era However, before they spilt up, in the 9th grade Marcus introduced Jonny to his cousin, Trong. Together they played CSGO together and formed up a team called YoungPhos along with Emil and Oscar. The team would change name and brand one year later to VietKingZ with some extra members joining. Around 2016, Marcus and Oscar would eventually retire CS and the rest of the team was just playing matches casually until 2018. It was then Emil began to stop playing and Trong & Jonny resumed to play with the Chin La Chiggas squad. Abilities Jonny is a heavy electric magic user, after attending Magic User Academy for 3 years and qualifying as a mage, he knows alot about controlling electric objects or summon them. Jonny can be classified as a D-tier. His attack options are pretty weak and has no safe frames what so ever, his netural 212 is the only thing that is considerably safe and can even lead to a crushing blow if countered. He only has one overhead attack and has no options for mix-ups. Lightning Strike (FB1 - Lightning Strike), (FB1-AMP - Lightning Strike Amplified) Jonny can summon lightning and throw it at the opponent. This will shock the opponent for a shock amount of time, allowing Jonny to perform combos while being shocked. Amplifying it will extend the shocking duration and increase damage. Jonny offers 3 different variations which has variety of abilities in each of them. Master of Thunder (Variation 1) Allows Jonny to have more offensive attacks with his lightning magic abilities. High Voltage (High Voltage - BFD4), (High Voltage Amplified - BF4B-AMP) Jonny will grab the opponent and strike them with lightning as they are thrown away shortly after. Amplifying it will increase damage overtime and instead of throwing them away, he keeps them close enough distance while they are disoriented. This can allow Jonny to perform combos again. Shockwave (Shockwave - DB3), (Shockwave Electrocute - DB3-AMP) Jonny will create a electrical wave around him making shocking anybody near him. Amplifying it will increase the shocking duration which opens up for more combos. Tremendous (Variation 2) Enables Jonny to create lightning clones of himself and teleport. Storm Clones (Storm Clones - DB1), (Storm Clones Twin - DB1-AMP) Jonny summons a clone in front of him to protect him from any attacks and projectiles. Amplifying this will increase his clones to two. Raining Clones (Raining Clones - DB2), (Raining Clones Spatter - DB2-AMP) Jonny throws a clone into the skies which falls down over his opponent. This attack is a overhead so it can catch off unsuspecting opponents who are blocking low all the time. The startup frames are too high so it can be countered. Amplifying will result the clone to explode on impact. Electrical Teleport (BF4 - Electrical Teleport), (BF4-AMP - Electrical Teleport Amplified) Electrical Teleport allows Jonny to teleport at any desired place. Amplifying it will cause Jonny to spawn right behind his opponent and perform a command grab which does a medium amount of damage. Legendary (Variation 3) Jonny is now able to create defenses and set-ups with his lightning sparkballs. Sparkballs (Sparkballs - DF4), (Sparkballs Moving - DF4) Jonny creates a sparkball beside him. If the opponent happens to touch the sparkball then they will shocked by it, opening up for more combos. This is extremely a important factor for this variation, as it can create huge pressure of it by not trying to land in it. Amplifying it will cause the sparkball to slowly move towards the direction the opponent is at. Electric Stand (Electric Stand - DB3) Jonny summons a lightning "portal" under his opponent and will take damage overtime if they keep standing in it. This will pressure them to leave their position. Electric Stand cannot be amplified. Electrons (Electrons - DB1), (Electorns Multiplied - DB1-AMP) Jonny summons a sparkball around his waist. This enables him to have a dangerous rushup attack without being concerned about getting countered. Amplifying it will summon to more extra sparkballs.